Happy budday!
by subhsresaha
Summary: Love has different forms and one of them is Friendship… They are BESTIES... Best buddies with no expectations and no demands from each other...they posses an unconditional bond...


**Author's note:** Heya frendzzz... how are you? remember me? Me SS.. he he...

so I'm back with my poor writing... bare with it...

This is the gift to my Sweetoo Nani(Daya's girl)... Nani.. I hope you would like it...

so enjoy reading...

* * *

" Happy budday! "

HE is someone special to her… they like each other..enjoy each other's company to the fullest bu..t he is not her boyfriend.. Actually considering him as her boyfriend would be an insult to their relation because its something beyond love and more than friendship…

They are BESTIES... Best buddies with no expectations and no demands from each other... they posses an unconditional bond...

Everything else in her life had changed except him... she had stopped loving herself as she had started loving her work... This corporate world had kept her so busy that she had forgotten that there is a world outside her office and files...

She got so tired after working whole day that she never want to compromise with her sleep.. not even on her birthday... But, exceptions are always there and it is HIM.. Vineet her crazy best buddie..

…

…

 **28th April, 11:00 pm**.

she was on her bed with her mind wandering like a fly on the sweet plate of thoughts…Suddenly her phone buzzed and displayed 'VINU calling'..

As she picked it up.. she could hear a masculine voice.. "So what's up birthday girl? Just one hour to go and it will be your day, your birthday…"

" Please, I don't like that day at all and don't even want anyone to wish me. So, sharp at 12 a.m. I'm gonna switch off my cell.." she said in a frustrated tone..

" What? No you won't do it…"

" Yeah…, I will..!"

He disconnected the call abruptly... and as she was about to switch off her cell.. she again received his call... After about couple of full rings.. she picked up the call to show him her annoyance.. she heard a kid's voice repeating the same words as he was being instructed…  
"Hepi budday! aap apna phone band mat kalna pwesee.. aapko sulpliez milegi.. muaahaa…"

Her frown automatically turned into laughter.. It was the magic of a child's innocence.. and somewhat of him also.. and the call got disconnected.. and within a minute.. her cell buzzed again with a new message from her bestie…

" Now madam, stop laughing and I will be the first one to wish you so don't you dare switch your cell off. Rather, you put it beneath your pillow so that in case you fall asleep, you may wake up by its vibration.."

" Ok as you wish, Sir... Bye see you... Good Night.." she texted him back..

She put the cell under her pillow as instructed.. and again laid down to bed... her mind got busy guessing what could be the surprise.. rather surprises…

It was midnight and her cell buzzed again... she expected it to be Vineet but.. she was wrong..as her cell displayed "Shubhi calling…" she received it happily and said " Happy budday Roohi…".

Shubhi laughed at her prank and replied " Arre I know its your birthday per pehle wish to karne do you pagal… I guess I'm the first one to wish you because its still two minutes to 12:00. Hahaha…."

What followed was a short conversation between them.. with a long series of "hahahaha…hehehehe…"

It was dot 12:00 and Vinu's call was on wait... Roohi quickly excused herself from Shubhi.. telling her that her other friends are on wait... As soon as she put off.. Her cell beeped showing a text from him.., "Shit yaar! Mei first nei ho paya tujhe wish karne se.." .

"Koi baat nei re dear… just one wish of yours will make my day..." Roohi texted him back..

Her cell buzzed again within a few minute.. she picked it up... It was Roohi's family and sister wishing her this time.. and unfortunately again He was on wait… (hahaha bechara..)

After her sister and family.. nearly ten to fifteen friends of Roohi wished her..except Vineet because every time he was "ON WAIT"!

Roohi was really enjoying the situation..

The sweet conversations with all her friends really made her feel good.. feeling something special about her...

The clock struck 1 p.m. Roohi called himup.. but he disconnected it and sent her a message saying.. "Already mei hi sab se last hu.. so I'm not gonna wish you…"

"But I want to talk to u…my sweetheart.." she replied… with addition of some sad smiley..

Her cell buzzed and so did her heart out of happiness... Roohi attended the call with a broad smile on her face..." Happy budday! "

"So silly you are Roo! Arre pagal aj mera nei teri birthday hai… ye bhi yaad dilau kya? " he said smiling..

"I know…ki aj mera birthday hai… isliye chati hu ki saab happy rahe.. then only I can be happy.. aur tujhe pata hai bestie.. aj mei bohot khush hu… kitne din baad aj bohot sare childhood friends se baat hue.. mere school friends… aur cousins ke sath bhi… pata nei iss saal saab ko achanak aise yaad kaise aa gaye.. nei to pichle saal mei cell switched off kar di thi… I never experienced such a delight of getting wished by everyone I love…" she said in one go.. as she was excited and happy as well.. and couldn't stop herself from sharing her feeling from her bestie…

"Yiee.. So my first surprise worked out... I am also happy for you... abbhi toh yeh din suru hui hai madam… dekhte jao kya kya hota hai.. just enjoying your day… hehehe.." he let out in a flow..

Roohi was pleasantly astonished by his words… Yeah, it was indeed a very superb SULPLIEZ as assured by that kid.. she was smiling at herself.. thinking that if she had switched off her cell.. she would have never been able to feel so blessed and so special...

She realized that so many friends of her were waiting just to wish her Birthday... She felt the sweet essence of importance that she have in their life.. With these thoughts in mind she didn't come to know when sleep wrapped herself in its strong arms...

…

…

 **29** **th** **April , 5:30 am.**

Roohi could feel her cell vibrating again underneath her pillow... Well, she knew it was none other than his crazy Fried Vineet... she swiped her thumb on the mobile screen to attain the call….

Roohi in sleepy tone.." Hey.. good morning crazy.."

" Dumbo.. come to your balcony jaldi..." he replied impatiently..

" per kyu? Yaar I'm sleepy.." she said yawning..

"tu ati hai ki nei… naah mei upar aa jau…" he threated her swteely..

"areey nei nei… ruk jah wohi… uff pagal kahika…" she said opening the door to her balcony...

And there he was on his bike singing HAPPY BIRTHDAY in whispers… as every other person in the locality was sleeping.. she immediately ran downstairs to the main gate..to Vinu.. taking care of not disturbing any other in the hostel.. as she stays in working women hostel..

"Vinu.. inti subha yaha kya kar rahi hai..?" she asked.

"To invite you for a date" he said while a naughty smile was playing on his lips..

"But, I am not your girlfriend.."

"But you are a beautiful girl and my best friend too.. Well, mei tujhe puch nei raha hu jane ke lia… bata raha hu ki tujhe aj aanai parega… koi bahana nei chalega… aur aj Thursday hai.. I know its a off day for you.. I will be waiting.. So, see you at wonder Chef sharp at four o' clock in the evening..." and he drove off.. placing a gift pack and fresh bunch of flower in her hand…

she couldn't deny his invitation as it was useless to argue with him….

…

Sharp at four in the evening.. Roohi walked up the stairs of Wonder Chef wearing the same dress which he had gifted her in the morning... Both of them played a special role in each other's life.. the role of being each other's **best friends forever...**

As soon as Roohi pushed open the door.. Priya came and hugged her.. Then one by one all her batchmates in her college... Well, each and everyone wasn't there but they were many..

"OMG! Tum log saab yaha? I mean I'm just…." she stammered..

"…surprised? Isn't it? Well, your BESTIE has arranged everything." Priya cleared her doubt…

"per.. wo hai kaha..?" Roohi enquired..

"Hope you liked the surprise madam.." Vinu whispered in her ears from the back…

She turned around to find him standing.. with the birthday cake.. looking elegant in his black shirt… and hugged him tightly..

"Thank you so much Bestie.. Its just awesome. And love you yaar.." she replied and pulled herself back from the most secure hug...

Vineet presented her a **yellow rose** and asked.. " Will you be my friend forever? I have lost my friend somewhere…"

she took the **rose..** gave her a sweet smile.. then dipped her index finger over the cake to collect its cream.. and touched his nose and with watery eyes she said.. " YES, forever my buddy.. I was lost somewhere.. but, you brought me back.."

They broke out from the trance.. with a great clapping sound.. and cheers from their friends..and the party went on with lots of enjoyment and happiness…

" _Love has different forms and one of them is_ _ **Friendship**_ _ **…**_ _"_

* * *

 **A/N:** so how was it? is it readable?

plz.. let me know... put your quick reviews... i think u can see the review button is somewhere below the screen... he he...

 **Tkcr.. love u all..**

 **SS**


End file.
